


Can you please spell Gabbana

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But they still love each other, Established Relationship, He also finds Chanhee hot when he's mad, M/M, Opposites Attract, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sunwoo has way too much fun ruining Chanhee's clothes, because you can see they love each other mostly, bottom chanhee, but it's mostly just porn, model chanhee, top sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Chanhee was pretty in whatever he wore; whether it was the high end styles from the runway he was dolled up in during his day job or the rouge of his blush that Sunwoo covered him in every night they could be alone together. Chanhee was beautiful in every color, every hue that to Sunwoo it didn’t matter how much it was worth or where it came from.Too bad Chanhee didn’t feel the same.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	Can you please spell Gabbana

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 4 hours based off Chanhee wearing high brand collars and my imagination being uncontrollable, sorry not sorry. Also not beta read as usual
> 
> Please kudos and comment if you read thank you <3  
> (also yes the title is a 'the devil wears prada' quote you're welcome)

Chanhee was pretty in whatever he wore; whether it was the high end styles from the runway he was dolled up in during his day job or the rouge of his blush that Sunwoo covered him in every night they could be alone together. Chanhee was beautiful in every color, every hue that to Sunwoo it didn’t matter how much it was worth or where it came from.

Too bad Chanhee didn’t feel the same.

“You  _ bastard, you _ just broke my gucci collar.” Chanhee would’ve sounded more aggressive if Sunwoo’s tongue wasn’t currently lapping up the newly exposed skin where the material fell away from his neck. His teeth nipped against the pleasant flush of Chanhee’s skin, leaving wet marks over him as he gathered the material up joined by the broken chain in his hand and threw it somewhere to the side.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Sunwoo hummed, directing his attention further down towards Chanhee’s collarbone. His nose pushed past the collar of his shirt, Chanhee doing his best to unbutton himself because  _ god knows  _ what Sunwoo would do to his YSL cotton pique shirt if he wasn’t fast enough. 

“It was a fucking runway piece, dipshit. It’s not in any stores.” Chanhee groaned. He moved a hand through Sunwoo’s hair to pull him back, the younger boy whining as his lips were forced to abandon his lover’s body and his half-lidded eyes met Chanhee’s cat-like ones.

They were very different people, from the way they acted to what they wore. Sunwoo was simple; wearing the same few pairs of sweatpants day after day, washing them in between along with his abundance of matching black shirts. He dressed for comfort, not seeing the point in ‘dressing to impress’ as Chanhee did day after day, because wasn’t his personality charming enough?

It was enough to capture Chanhee several months ago, of course back then he had no idea that Sunwoo really had no clue about fashion.

Chanhee, who could tell the difference between French ultramarine and cobalt blue. Chanhee, who could trace the history of the Yves Saint Laurent shirt that Sunwoo was now greasing up with his bare hands back to its original inspiration at the 2012 New York Fashion week show. Chanhee who on a weekend during Seoul fashion week met Sunwoo who happened to be walking through the plaza and Chanhee was absolutely  _ convinced  _ that the most attractive guy he had ever seen clearly must have been a model keeping it on the down low until they hit the runway, or that there was a new type of urban street wear collection going about that he hadn’t heard of yet. Chanhee couldn’t help himself from giving Sunwoo his number, and taking him back to his hotel room that night after they agreed to meet for drinks later.

Chanhee was always busy, always travelling, leaving Sunwoo behind for sometimes weeks at a time that he could honestly ignore that Sunwoo had a maximum of three different brands in his wardrobe (minus what Chanhee had bought for him over the months) or that the only dress suit he owned was from his university graduation ceremony. But now as Sunwoo was pulling apart the delicate buttons of his very expensive shirt he had had enough.

“Why can’t you at least wear a pair of jeans around the house? They’re casual wear too, you know?” Chanhee fought back, his hands picking up the dull material of Sunwoo’s black shirt, easily slipping it off Sunwoo’s toned body and tossing it aside as he returned his hands over his boyfriend’s glorious torso. He wished Sunwoo would wear clothes to show his body off more. Tight jeans, a fitted shirt. Something that Chanhee would enjoy peeling off him and take pleasure in discarding instead of the same old pair of sweatpants he saw him in most days.

Sunwoo worked on the buttons Chanhee hadn’t managed to undo yet, pulling them open with a little too much force that had Chanhee’s blood boiling again because how the fuck would he explain not just a broken collar but an abused shirt too to the stylists? Before Sunwoo had a chance to pull the material down Chanhee’s arms, Chanhee wrapped his arms around Sunwoo’s shoulders and hoisted himself up to wrap his legs around Sunwoo’s hips.

“They’re too tight on my dick.” Sunwoo smirked. Chanhee rolled his eyes and his hips at the same time to make his point.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Sunwoo carried them into the bedroom, teeth clashing along the way as Chanhee’s nails raked over the skin of Sunwoo’s shoulders and into his hair. Sunwoo dropped him down on the bed with a bit of a thud, Chanhee losing his breath for a moment as he watched Sunwoo strip out of the remainder of his clothes.

“ _ Finally _ .” Chanhee sighed in relief. Sunwoo didn’t know if that was relief at being a step closer to being fucked or just the fact that he was out of his pants he knew Chanhee hated so much. But either way his erection was too hard to argue about it now as he slotted himself between Chanhee’s legs and began to kiss down his chest.

“I know you don’t appreciate it, but at least my clothes are much easier to remove than yours.” Sunwoo muttered against Chanhee’s hot skin, tongue lapping over his nipple and making the other whine and dig their hands deeper into the satin sheets they lay on.

“Easy isn’t always good, Sunwoo.” Chanhee half hissed, looking down his body as his lover kissed lower and lower until he reached where his pants met his hips.

“Then what should I say about you when you jumped into bed with me on the first night we met?”

Chanhee kicked him in the side of his chest with a knee.

“That I’m the best thing that ever happened in your sorry life.” 

Sunwoo sat back up, giving Chanhee just enough time to lunge himself forward and capture the other’s lips once more in a fierce battle, tongue slipping in and exploring his mouth as he pushed Sunwoo down onto the mattress. 

Chanhee didn’t like to give things away easily. Despite the fact they slept with each other merely hours after meeting it took him weeks to admit to that they were kind of dating. Chanhee didn’t like to be tied down, partly due to his job since it involved a lot of travel but also because he had such high standards he was fully convinced that nobody would be able to live up to them and by admitting that they were dating would be setting Sunwoo up for failure. And believe it or not Chanhee liked Sunwoo too much to do that.

But Sunwoo coaxed it out of him; the feelings, his gentle side. He wasn’t always so highly strung up and in charge of every aspect of his life. Sunwoo managed to show him that by being the complete opposite of him almost all of the time.

_ Just relax. If it’s supposed to happen, it will. You can’t control what other people think of you, so don’t get too worked up over it. If you’ve tried your best then nobody can fault your efforts. _

For a surprising lack of taste in most things, Sunwoo really did have a good way with words.

Chanhee grinded down on him, his clothed hips scratching against Sunwoo’s bare erection. The younger boy moaned deeply at the feeling as Chanhee moved to capture his hands and pull them above his head.

“Just admit it. You get some kind of kick from ripping up my expensive clothes all of the time, don’t you?” He murmured as he rolled his hips deeply. Chanhee definitely didn’t factor in that Sunwoo was already starting to leak onto his pants, precum staining the black material with flecks of white that Chanhee was too distracted to notice yet. He loved watching Sunwoo writhe beneath him, how his thick lips parted and gasped for air as he rose his hips back up to meet him. Even through his pants he could feel how hard Sunwoo was and it was beginning to make Chanhee insatiable.

“I must admit, I do like making you mad.” Sunwoo groaned, hands maintained above his head as Chanhee let go of them and entrusted them to stay up there. His hands ran down Sunwoo’s bronzed skin, enjoying the feeling of how his chest heaved under his touch as he slowed his grind down to listen. Chanhee cocked his head curiously.

“You’re sexy when you’re angry.” Sunwoo smirked. Chanhee made it clear who was in charge, rolling his hips deeply against Sunwoo’s with practically a scowl on his face, the boy on the bottom growled out a low cry as his hands flew to Chanhee’s hips in pure reaction to the overwhelming sensation.

“That was sexy, was it?” Chanhee spoke as if he was totally unbothered. His fully grown erection in his pants definitely spoke otherwise. He continued to rut against Sunwoo’s unclothed erection, aggravating him more and more until tears pricked at his eyes.

“Another reason I don’t like jeans.” Sunwoo groaned, feeling Chanhee start to move his hips in such a teasing motion Sunwoo couldn’t help but squirm below him.

“Why?” Chanhee cooed in false concern. Honestly at this point he should just throw out all of Sunwoo’s sweatpants and replace them with jeans. Then he’d have no choice but to wear them.

His distracted mind thinking about his plan to overthrow Sunwoo of his precious sweatpants gave the other the advantage. Using his grip on Chanhee’s hips he pushed him back so now Sunwoo was precariously lingering over Chanhee’s thin frame.

“You’re going to give me carpet burns if you don’t take them off soon.” 

Chanhee gasped suddenly at the realization that he still had his own pants on. As Sunwoo’s hands worked to unzip them Chanhee’s hands also delved down to pull at the belt Sunwoo was sorely missing in his attempt to undress him.

“What the fuck, Sunwoo, you got stains all over them.” He gritted through his teeth. Sunwoo smirked cheekily up to him. Chanhee lifted his hips to remove his Gucci belt which matched his previously discarded collar and in that moment Sunwoo worked to pull his jeans down to his ankles.

“Actually that’s on you.” Fuck, Chanhee couldn’t really argue against that.

As he assisted Sunwoo in removing his pants over his feet, okay maybe Sunwoo had a point. There was nothing really sexy about kicking at your ankles to remove skinny jeans that were a little too tight even for his tiny frame. But also there was nothing sexy about Sunwoo wearing the same damn pair of pants all the time either. The moment the annoyingly sticky material was removed Sunwoo kissed his way back up Chanhee’s tender legs. Silky skin against his lips, making sure not to miss an inch as he crept up and Chanhee watched in anticipation the closer he got to his Calvin Kleins.

Sunwoo paused, looking up to Chanhee as his tongue slowly ran up the inside of his thigh. It made Chanhee shiver, watching as Sunwoo began to palm over his erection.

“Fuck.” Chanhee caved a little. He hated to admit it but seeing Sunwoo tease him like that was making him want to rip his underwear off himself already. But he kept his composure. Sunwoo teasing him, running Chanhee’s cock between his fingers and down to his balls, Chanhee had to bite back a whine as Sunwoo moved to start kissing the inside of his thighs again.

“Please just- hurry up.” He pleaded quietly. He felt Sunwoo’s hand stop moving which prompted him to look down again to see what the problem was.

“I thought easy wasn’t always good, hm?” His retort had Chanhee wanting to kick him all over again, his lips forming a thin line on his face as he arched an eyebrow to him. It made Sunwoo chuckle, his tongue swiping over his lower lip which had Chanhee biting his. Sunwoo kissed him through his underwear before slowly moving his lips up towards the waistband.

“Sunwoo no-” Chanhee whined, already seeing what his plan of action was. Chanhee went to move back on the bed but Sunwoo’s grip turned vice-like on his hips, pinning him down Chanhee’s hands pushed on the sheets to try and counter it.

“No, don’t you dare- don’t!” He couldn’t help but laugh in almost disbelief as he watched Sunwoo wrap his teeth around the material and begin to pull it down.

It wasn’t sexy, it was a direct dishonor towards everything Chanhee stood for. Watching Sunwoo contort the material between his teeth, ruining the perfect lining of it and saturating it with spit as other bodily fluids as he pulled them over Chanhee’s cock. Chanhee aided him, lifting his hips up and hands moving under his ass to help pull them down from the back.

“God you’re so  _ annoying! _ ” Chanhee raised his voice at the end, sadly not holding his laughter in as much as he wanted to as Sunwoo let the band snap against Chanhee’s thighs as he looked up to watch him.

“But would you have me any other way?” Sunwoo feigned softness, his cheeky smile revealing the exact opposite intent of his words. Chanhee threw his head back in annoyance.

“I would literally rather have you any other way right now.” He hoped that Sunwoo got the double entendre of his words.

“Suit yourself.” He hummed before giving Chanhee exactly what he wanted.

He swooped back up, taking Chanhee’s cock in his mouth with a hot tongue lapping underneath which instantly had Chanhee spiraling. His unrestrained moan echoed in the room as Sunwoo set upon working a quick pace, hollowing his cheeks around Chanhee’s dick as he moved up, swirling his tongue as he moved back down to the hilt. Chanhee’s hands got lost in Sunwoo’s messy hair, pulling on it tentatively as he restrained himself from pushing his hips up too much. 

“Fuck, Sunwoo,  _ fuck _ .” He cursed over and over. The younger boy hummed in agreement that ‘yes he was just that good’ around his cock as Chanhee was saying he was. His cockiness was accepted sometimes, Chanhee was never one to not praise him when he deserved it.

Sunwoo made a disgustingly loud pop as he pulled off of his dick. Chanhee whining at the noise as he hung his head back and gasped for air. It gave Sunwoo a moment to disappear off the bed to grab what they needed from the bedside drawer before continuing. 

And it gave Chanhee enough time to try and unbutton the cuffs of his shirt which he still had on loosely draped around his shoulders.

“Leave it on, I wanna see something.” Sunwoo instructed him. Chanhee didn’t listen as his shaky hands continued to try and pick at the tiny buttons.

“No, I won’t let you ruin another shirt like you did my Louis Vuitton blouse the other month.” He warned.

“That was an accident.” Sunwoo said as he made his way back onto the bed. He dropped the bottle of lube and the condom by the side of their thighs as he moved to linger over Chanhee once more.

“How was I supposed to know you couldn’t wash silk?” Sunwoo kissed Chanhee’s lips in small pecks, growing in the length of time their lips met after each one.

“Because it’s fucking common knowledge, jeez you’re so-” He was cut off by a particularly deep kiss from Sunwoo as the boy’s hands squeezed against Chanhee’s hips.

Sunwoo’s touch burned, Chanhee had been teased enough, both sexually and mentally as Sunwoo was doing the utmost to piss him off by now in every single way he knew how. Not giving in to his demands quick enough, pretending to know even  _ less  _ than he already knew. Chanhee’s blood was beginning to boil and the coil in his stomach was tightening. 

Chanhee pushed Sunwoo back by his shoulders, moving the boy into a sitting position and Chanhee quickly climbed onto his lap while kissing.

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me I’m about to get really mad.” Chanhee muttered against his lips.

“Oh, that’s hot.” Sunwoo grinned back.

Sunwoo’s hands ran down Chanhee’s shoulders, meeting the material of the shirt he didn’t have time to take off yet before running down the front of his body and pushing him back once more to lie down.

Chanhee parted his legs, inviting Sunwoo to sit between them as he grabbed the lube and lathered it between his fingers, placing a little extra on once it was applied to smooth around Chanhee’s tight hole. Chanhee sighed at the feeling, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head because he could hardly wait for Sunwoo to fuck him after being so riled up this entire time.

“Do you have another collar you could put on? I’d love to rip it off of you again.” Sunwoo said so nonchalantly as he circled Chanhee’s hole. Chanhee groaned in annoyance as he looked down at him once more.

“Don’t start-” He began but just at that time Sunwoo pushed a finger into him and his words became lost in a series of moans which Chanhee let out as Sunwoo didn’t waste a second before fucking into him ruthlessly. 

Chanhee felt the tension begin to leave his body. As Sunwoo added a second finger he began to grind back on his hand, pushing Sunwoo deeper and deeper into his ass as he whined;  _ faster, harder _ . Sunwoo listened, fucking into his boyfriend’s ass with two fingers before he added a third. Chanhee gasped at how amazing it felt to be filled up by him as Sunwoo leaned over to clasp his nipple between his lips.

“Fuck Sunwoo, you’re gonna make me cum.” He gritted out between his teeth. Sunwoo pinched Chanhee’s nipple between his teeth, making the boy arch his back up and change the angle of Sunwoo’s fingers as he thrust extra deeply into him and made Chanhee momentarily lose his voice.

“You’re so pretty when you’re quiet.” Sunwoo teased. Chanhee’s back slowly returned back down to the bed as Sunwoo pulled out of him.

“I swear to god, I’m about to fuck you senseless until the only thing you can say is my name.” Chanhee hissed between his teeth. 

He moved quickly, clashing his teeth with Sunwoo’s in an ugly kiss meant to do nothing more than knock the other boy back. It worked, Sunwoo grasping at Chanhee’s body and Chanhee situated himself over Sunwoo’s dick, teasingly close to just slipping down on him and fucking fast and hard but Chanhee knew that’s exactly how Sunwoo liked it. So he refrained.

He captured Sunwoo’s hands between his own, playing with his calloused fingers so delicately as if they would break if they were mishandled. Sunwoo tried in vain to push his hips up, only to be met by Chanhee rising on his knees to prevent him from getting any kind of friction.

“You wanted to tease me, I’ll tease you right back.” Chanhee smirked. Sunwoo let out a low moan as he broke his fingers free and wrapped his hands around Chanhee’s slender waist.

Chanhee lightly grinded against Sunwoo’s cock. It was taking everything in his own power not to give in too but seeing Sunwoo’s face contort as he tried to push for more only to be turned down by him every time was definitely worth the wait and getting the upper hand again. 

“You wanna fuck me so bad, right?” Chanhee cooed way too playfully. Sunwoo’s grip against Chanhee’s waist turned so tight he felt his breath leave his body at the sensation.

“Chanhee,  _ please, _ god.” Sunwoo began to plead. Chanhee felt his dick twitch at the tone of voice he was using. That slight hint of aggressiveness he knew would have him barely walking tomorrow if he gave in right now. But he had one finally demand before doing that.

“Tell me you won’t ruin my shirt.” He purred, lining himself up with Sunwoo oh so perfectly, his entrance placed against Sunwoo’s tip as he pressed his hands down on Sunwoo’s body with all his might to prevent him from thrusting forward.

“Tell me you won’t ruin it and I’ll let you ruin me.” 

Sunwoo’s head rolled back at that demand. Groaning so loudly in frustration because he wanted both things to fucking badly but in the end he couldn’t help but cave.

“Fine, fucking- fine I won’t, I won’t.” He tried to trash but Chanhee’s weight did it’s job in preventing him. Once he stopped moving again Chanhee slowly lifted himself back off Sunwoo’s body until he was sitting straight above him.

It didn’t even take Sunwoo a second to begin fucking into him.

No time to wait for either of them, Sunwoo’s hands pulled Chanhee down onto his dick in one swift movement which made Chanhee cry out vulgarly. His entire body felt like it was coursing with electricity as Sunwoo dug his heels into the bed and began to fuck up relentlessly into Chanhee’s ass. It knocked him breathless, the tightness around his waist making him light headed as his head dropped back like a heavy weight, crying obscenities into the air as Sunwoo grunted and groaned beneath him.

“F-Fuck Sunwoo, a-ah  _ fuck!  _ Right there- R-Right fucking  _ there! _ ” He cried out filthily as Sunwoo abused his prostate over and over again. He was seeing white. Blinding and searing hotness taking over his body as Sunwoo practically used him, forcing Chanhee’s hips up and down to meet his thrusts. 

Sunwoo gritted moans through his teeth as he desperately tried to fuck out all of his frustration through Chanhee. 

He pushed him back, not breaking apart as Chanhee’s back met the bed, hands coming to either side of his head as Sunwoo laced his own fingers between his as he came to his elbows to fuck in deeper. He switched his pace up; slowing down into long and deep thrusts making a cry bubble up in Chanhee’s throat at just how good it felt.

“Feels so fucking good.” Chanhee cried, Sunwoo’s stare pinning him down as he groaned back at his words.

He fucked him slow and deep, Chanhee’s hips meeting and every time Sunwoo’s hips met his own he felt that nudge against his prostate pushing him further towards his orgasm as his pent up moans got stuck in his chest as his fingers tightened around Sunwoo’s.

“I’m gonna cum, Sunwoo, keep fucking me like this.” Chanhee pleaded, loving how his boyfriend filled him up so nicely.

Sunwoo listened, their lips meeting in a hot and passionate kiss as Chanhee totally forgot every single word they had ever said leading up to this moment. He felt so good that he never wanted it to end but the coil in his lower stomach was so close to snapping that it wasn’t an option to hold on anymore.

“Fuck I forgot the condom.” Sunwoo muttered against the other’s lips. Chanhee couldn’t care one bit, rolling his hips up against Sunwoo's; they both whined as Chanhee clenched around Sunwoo’s dick so tightly that Sunwoo couldn’t help an extra hard thrust into him.

“Just cum on my stomach, I don’t care- fuck just- don’t stop  _ please  _ Sunwoo.” Chanhee begged him. Sunwoo captured his lips one more time, feeling Chanhee’s nails dig into his shoulders he fucked him impossibly deeper, pulling out almost all the way before fucking straight back in again at a heightened pace.

Chanhee’s body began to shake, tears involuntarily falling from his eyes at just how fucking good it felt as his orgasm came, Chanhee writhing underneath Sunwoo who had to stop kissing him just to pin him down as he came.

Chanhee moaned into the hot air, cumming over his stomach which concaved as he fell back to the bed breathlessly, totally spent as Sunwoo continued to fuck into him.

It was almost too much, Sunwoo leaned back to hold Chanhee’s legs apart as the angle added tightness around his cock and made him fuck deeper as he chased his high. Chanhee could only mewl in near whispers as Sunwoo’s hoarse voice stuttered curses into the air as finally he neared his peak.

He pulled out, fucking into his hand as he came over Chanhee’s already cum coated stomach. The liquids meshing together, a mix of warm and cool making Chanhee shiver again as Sunwoo let go of his legs and came to rest again. 

Sunwoo fell down to the side of his lover, immediately cupping his face to bring him in for a breathless kiss. It didn’t matter how hard Sunwoo fucked him he always kissed him so tenderly after every time, Chanhee speechless as he fought for his breath back after the kiss ended once more.

“You should clean me up.” Chanhee weakly suggested to him. Sunwoo let out a heavy breath through his nose before propping himself up on one arm to look at the damage.

“No problem.” Sunwoo’s voice almost sounded sore that it had Chanhee smiling in some kind of victory. But not for long as it was quickly replaced with a look of almost fear and disgust as Sunwoo grabbed the bed sheet and headed for his stomach with it.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing, Sunwoo!? It’s silk nylon!” He scolded. Not like it meant anything to Sunwoo who simply just stopped to stare down at him.

“You’re disgusting.” Chanhee whined tiredly with an eye roll. He couldn’t even stand up and sort himself out due to the mix of the semen on his stomach and his fucked out legs.

“Fine, I’ll use something else.” Sunwoo huffed back to him. There was no malice in his voice, so Chanhee certainly didn’t know what to expect when he felt Sunwoo rooting around on the sheets between them.

Sunwoo pulled on Chanhee’s shirt and before the tired boy could even protest he wiped the material across his stomach, soaking up the cum like any old rag would do at this time.

“Sunwoo!!” Chanhee suddenly shot up, grabbing the shirt from his hands and holding it against his stomach. It was already ruined anyway.

“You said you wouldn’t ruin it!” Chanhee’s mouth was hanging open in sheer disbelief at what he had just done.

“Technically  _ I  _ didn’t ruin it.” Sunwoo turned onto his stomach to look up at Chanhee who was now desperately trying to remove his shirt without smearing anything anywhere.

“ _ We  _ ruined it. You’re also to blame here. Plus you asked me to cum on your stomach so-” 

Chanhee reached a tired leg out to kick him but ultimately he was too spent to actually do it.

And by this point, he was too full of euphoria to care too.

“I’m going to kill you one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/connahquay) (no minors please) or leave me a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
